


You Know Nothing, Malfoy

by LyraDraconis (NamiSwaannn)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Games, Arrogant Draco Malfoy, Blow Jobs, Copious Amounts of Fire Whiskey, F/M, Malfoy Has No Idea, Masturbation, Ministry of Magic Employee Draco Malfoy, Ministry of Magic Employee Hermione Granger, Office Shenanigans, Playboy Draco Malfoy, Shameless Smut, Where'd You Learn How to Do That, Whoa Hermione, Wicked Tongues, theres a plot if you squint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24023743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamiSwaannn/pseuds/LyraDraconis
Summary: They've been working with each other, sharing the same office, for years. One could say their relationship is civil save for the daily verbal jabs they throw at each other. He's still an arrogant prat and she's still a swotty know it all and after 15 years one would think they knew all there was to know about the other.  However, Draco finds he in fact does not know all there is to know about Hermione and he's not altogether sure what to do with this new knowledge.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 19
Kudos: 107





	1. Chapter 1

"Granger, must you hum while you read? It's really distracting and I really want to finish this report before tomorrow. That's if I don't lose my mind first."

Hermione stopped humming and looked up with a scowl to see Malfoy scowling right back. She looked at the clock. It was half past one. It was approximately the time his daily quota of niceties started to deplete.

"Have you skipped lunch again, Malfoy? You're always snippy when you're hungry," Hermione replied offhandedly returning her attention to the report she was reviewing. 

If she started snapping back at him now she'll be doing it until six. She could wait til about four before she inevitably actively participated in their daily insult handball match where they traded sarcastic remarks across their shared office as though it was a court and their words were speeding projectiles. 

"No, I haven't skipped lunch. Your inability to do your work quietly is making me 'snippy'."

"Look, Malfoy. The more you talk the less work gets done. I also want to be finished so I can get home at a decent hour for once. I have plans this evening."

He chuckled softly. She looked at him with a frown. 

"And what is so funny, pray tell?"

"Nothing," he said still chuckling to himself. She continued to glare at him. He threw his hands up in mock surrender.

"Ok, fine. I just find that hard to believe, Granger. I can't imagine you doing anything on a Friday night but curling up on your couch with your favorite blanket, a book and a cup of tea with no other company than your ugly half kneazle half monstrosity."

She frowned at him indignantly, ignoring the fact that he was right and that was in fact her plans. She sniffed disdainfully, returning to her report. "You know nothing about me, Malfoy."

"I know more than you think."

"I highly doubt it."

"Okay, fine. Let's a play a game." 

She huffed out a breath of irritation before raising her eyebrows, beckoning him to go on. 

"Its usually called Kings but since you are playing I'll adapt it to Kings and Queens. Whoever is king or in your case queen gets to tell their opponent what to do. If they refuse to do it they have to perform a penalty of the kings choosing. If they do it they get to have their opponent perform the penalty."

"Sounds stupid and infinitely juvenile."

"I almost predicted you would say that word for word except I thought you'd say that's stupid and childish. More proof that I know you pretty well. Anyway, I knew you wouldn't do it."

She sighed in annoyance. She knew what he was doing. Baiting her. Yet, she couldn't help not backing down from a challenge. 

"Fine. What kind of things do we have each other do?"

"Things the other person would never do. Nothing dangerous, of course."

"And how do we determine who goes first?"

"We'll flip a galleon."

She studied him for a few more moments before rolling her eyes.

"Fine. I trust you have a galleon on you?"

He held up a gold coin and smirked at her. "What do you call?"

"Heads."

He flipped the coin into the air, caught it deftly and slapped it against the back of his hand. He looked up and grinned deviously.

"Tails."

She sighed. Of course. 

"As your king," he started pompously, "I command you to go to the atrium and proclaim to anyone who is there that I am the most handsome man you've ever laid eyes on."

"What? You've got to be kidding!" she shouted indignantly. 

"Are you conceding defeat so soon, Granger? Surely with your famous Griffindor courage you could complete such a simple task. I could've demanded you run naked through the Department of Mysteries."

She crossed her arms and blew an errant curl out of her face. "You are an absolute prat. I wouldn't have done either. You cheated." 

"Ah, well. Be that as it may, as expected, I win. Are you ready for your penalty?"

She twisted her lips into a grimace. "I'm sure whatever it is can't be any worse than you demanding I go and shout lies to anyone within listening distance."

He chuckled as he looked at her with a evil glint in his silver eyes.

"I want you to suck my cock, Granger," he said smugly, leaning back in his chair with a self satisfied smirk. "that is, if you even know how to do it." 

Even though he would love nothing more to fill the swots mouth with his cock he already knew she wasn't going to do it but he still wanted to tease her a bit before his impending victory. The look of righteous indignation on her face would be a cherry on the top. 

There was no such look however, instead she studied him for a moment. His smug grin slipped a little in disappointment. Can't have it all, he supposed. He waited for her to reject the punishment and concede her complete defeat as he went over all the different ways he was going to gloat for the next few weeks when she flicked her hand and he heard the distinctive sound of the office door locking. 

"Muffiliato," she murmured as she got up to skirt around her desk, heading towards him with a determined look on her face. The grin slowly faded from his face as she approached him. 

"Granger, what are you doing? he asked, his voice wavering with uncertainty, the arrogance and bravado he just had suddenly gone. The look on her face made him uneasy. A wicked smiled curved her lips. A smile that was more at home on the face of a Slytherin rather than the Golden Girl's pink lips. His stomach tightened at the sight. 

"I'm going to suck your cock, Malfoy. Just like you requested." she replied as easily as saying she was going to retrieve some files. His cock hardened immediately as his heart started galloping in his chest. She was playing with him. She had to be. There was no way the swot would actually... 

His frantic thoughts came to a full stop when she sank to her knees in front of him, pushimg his open work robes out of the way to start working on his belt buckle. 

Malfoy remained frozen in place, stuck in a stasis of shock and disbelief as he watched Granger unbuckle his belt with sure fingers. He was catapulted out of his stupor when she successfully unzipped his trousers and reached inside to take him in her hand. 

"Wait," he moaned, jerking in her hand. Ok, this wasn't in the plans. He was just joking. Never in a million years did he think she would actually do _this_ rather than the simple, albeit embarrassing, act he asked her to perform earlier.

She pulled him out of the confines of his trousers and pants and looked up at him. "Are you conceding victory to me, Malfoy?" she asked teasingly as she took his head into her mouth and sucked without taking her eyes off his. He wanted to tell her she already lost the game and performing a penalty did not constitute winning but she chose that moment to tighten her grip around him. 

His mind went blank again as a very unbecoming sound escaped his throat at the sight of Hermione Granger with the head of his cock in her mouth and her small hand wrapped around the base. She looked up at him with big, brown eyes as she slowly stroked her hand up and down as she suckled the tip. He bit his lip as he held back the desperate groan that wanted to spill from his mouth. The dark, secret fantasies he had of this very scenario had absolutely nothing on reality. She dipped her tongue into the slit and he made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a whimper but that couldn't be right. He never whimpered.

She ducked her head, taking more of him into her mouth, hollowing her cheeks around him. Then she hummed low and long. 

" _Merlin_..." he moaned throatily as he thrusted his hips up in reaction, his cock hitting the back of her throat briefly making his eyes cross from the pleasure it elicited. She made a sound of surprise, pulling back slightly. His lust addled mind compelled him to do damage control because the last thing he wanted was for her to stop.

"Fuck, Granger, I'm sorry, I-" his apology cut off into a strangled cry as she removed her hand and began bobbing her head faster, taking his cock deeper into her mouth, the head sliding down her throat over and over. She never gagged once.

His head fell back as though his neck turned into jelly, his eyes rolling up as he muttered incoherently. She added a little twist of her head at the end of each up stroke, her tongue swirling furiously. His mouth fell open in stunned rapture. He felt his bollocks start to tighten at a rate faster than he could believe.

"Granger...oh fuck...Graann-gerr...oh gods..." he slurred drunkenly. "M'gonna...ah...m'gonna come..." 

Instead of pulling away like he expected, she doubled her efforts, bobbing faster, her tongue doing something wicked that made his toes curl while still taking him so deep her nose bumped against his abdomen with each down stroke. He wasn't the largest but he certainly wasn't small. A small part of his brain that was still somewhat functional marveled at how easily she took his length and how utterly amazing it felt. 

She continued to suck him enthusiastically, her hands gripping his thighs as his cock slid down her tight throat over and over. Sweet Salazar, he was about to come faster and harder than he ever did since he was teenager. 

Apparently she knew for she released her grip on his thighs and took his hands that were clutching the armrests of his chair for dear life and pulled them to her head. Losing all sense of self he immediately grabbed two handfuls of her honey brown locks to anchor her as he fucked her mouth with abandon, animalistic grunts spilling from his gaping mouth. She moaned around him, the vibrations traveling up his cock and stroking a place deep inside that made him see stars. He made a choked sound of disbelief as the most explosive orgasm he was ever blessed to experience overtook him. His hands tightened in her hair, pulling her tightly against him as he spilled down her throat with a deep groan, his body spasming in stuttered jerks. He was dimly aware he was being far too rough but he was too far gone to do anything about it.

"Fuck, Granger. Oh fuck. Holy fuck..." he panted, head thrown back, as he erratically thrusted into her mouth trying to prolong the pleasure of his release. He thrusted deeply one last time, grunting her name low in his throat before releasing her hair and collapsing back in his chair bonelessly. 

Hermione sat up, a handkerchief already in hand as she patted her mouth delicately like she just finished a fine meal in her dining room. 

All he could do was look at her through heavy eyelids, unable to form words let alone a sentence as he tried to remember how to breathe. 

When she was finished cleaning she waved her hand over her head, wandlessly charming her hair back into the ordered chaos it was in before he mussed it up. She smirked at him. 

"I win, right?" she asked, standing up gracefully and looking down at him. He swallowed twice before he could respond. 

"Granger...holy fuck..." he mumbled brokenly, as his eyes drifted close. 

She studied him for a moment. When he didn't move she bent down a bit to look at him closer. 

"Malfoy?"

He was asleep. She laughed in delight as she walked back to her desk, smug with the fact that she made him lose consciousness. And to think, that wasn't even her best work. 

She looked back at him as she sat down and grinned. He remained slouched in his seat, his cock still out and laying limply to the side, his mouth hanging slightly open as he snored softly. 

She chuckled as she began humming again, returning to her report. 

Serves him right. 

Like she said. He knew _nothing_ about her.


	2. Chapter 2

Malfoy woke up with a crick in his neck, his bollocks delightfully empty and still in a state of shock. He sat up abrubtly, grimacing as his neck popped. 

If he wasn't well versed in how his body felt after a satisfying orgasm he would have thought it was a dream. Yet despite the pleasant, airy feeling his body was currently floating in as it always did after coming his brains out he still couldn't believe it. Did that really happen? There was no way Hermione Fucking Granger delivered a blowjob so devastating that he lost... He looked at the clock on the wall and made a sound of disbelief. It was a quarter after six. Five hours. He lost _five hours_ of his life. 

He looked down at himself. His clothes and robes looked as they did when he arrived this morning. Like nothing happened. Like Granger didn't quite literally suck out his soul through his embarrassingly willing cock. At least she had the decency to put him back to rights. He wasn't able to lift a finger when she was done with him let alone his trousers. He ran a hand through his hair shaking his head, perplexed. It was so hard to accept this as reality. 

He took a cautious look around the office. Granger wasn't there, thank Merlin. He wasn't quite ready to face her just yet. He had to first come to grips to the existance of this side of her he thought only resided in his deepest, darkest, never-will-happen fantasies. 

Her desk was cleared of all papers, debris and other bits of general chaos her desk would be cluttered with while working, signifying she was gone for the day. He would bet one of his Gringott's accounts that she went straight back to her report and finished it while he laid here snoring like a fool. 

The report. 

He groaned in dismay collapsing back into his seat. He didn't finish the damn report due to the swot.

With a _perfect_ mouth. 

But that was beside the point. 

So after what might have been the most mind blowing head he ever received, he falls asleep right afterwards. Mortifying, to say the least. 

Draco was no virgin. Far from it. He'd lost count of all the blow jobs he received since fourth year. Regardless, what he experienced that afternoon was hands down the best he ever had. 

And it was Granger who did it. 

He ran a hand over his face. His hand smelled like honeysuckle and roses. He was confused for a moment before the memory of him clutching her hair like a man possessed as she swallowed him whole came back to him. The flush of mortification turned to a rush a heat. He staunchly ignored it. He will _not_ let himself get hot and bothered over Hermione Granger. 

At least not right now. 

Usually that was reserved for nights when he was alone in his bedroom after failing to secure a date and some of the nights he succeeded. 

He had noticed how the swot had grown into an attractive woman. Most of the male population at the Ministry noticed. He heard the whispered talks some the more crass men had said with low chuckles when she was around. 

However, due to her widely praised intellect and status as a war heroine, most were, for good reason, too intimidated to ask her on a date and the ones who did ask were too stupid to realize they had to be able to actually hold a conversation with her to even get her attention. 

Most of the male population failed in that regard. Aside from him, of course.

So yes, he noticed her attraction and while he was able to suitably converse with her (when they weren't trading insults) he wasn't foolish enough to ever bother with asking her out. Sure she was fit and sure she looked magnificent in those tailored skirts she wore on occasion but it was Hermione Granger.

He was pretty sure there was a law against former Death Eaters even looking at her in any way sexual. 

That and the fact that she would probably choose death over having dinner with him. At least that's what he always thought. 

He had to reevaluate his whole stance on it now that he had her swotty lips around his member. He still couldn't believe it even though he was there to witness it. 

Maybe it was the shock of her of all people performing on him but never had a woman brought him to completion within five bloody minutes. Usually his stamina was impeccable. Yes, it had to be the shock. That and it had been a woefully long while since he had any sexual encounter. Two fucking weeks. He was starting to go mad. No other reason for him to blow his load within minutes like he was a fifteen year old boy. 

Besides the fact that he might have experienced nirvana. 

He dragged a hand over his face again ( _not_ to catch a whiff of her hair and feel that flush of heat the scent evoked again he told himself) as he looked at his desk and finally noticed his report neatly stacked with a note in Granger's loopy script. 

_Malfoy, I finished your report since you were indisposed. Hope you had a good rest. -HG_

_p.s. I win._

He scoffed, rolling his eyes. She did _not_ win. She just successfully performed her penalty. With flying colors. If she was to get a grade for it, it would deserve an O. Not that he would tell her that. 

Not that he had to. 

Him snoring in his chair was probably all the proof she needed that that was a job well done.

Fucking _Granger_. 

He went through the report absently already certain it was done flawlessly. Granger never made mistakes on her reports. Thank Merlin and Morgana it was Friday and he had two days to come to terms with what happened. 

He had a date tonight with a rather loose witch that he'd been looking forward to all week. A perfect way to forget about Granger. 

And her mouth. 

An involuntary shudder went through him at the thought of it. Demanding an encore was out of the question. It had to be a fluke and there was little point in him entertaining the notion it would ever happen again. Knowing Granger, she will probably act like nothing happened Monday morning.

He took her note and balled it up with more force than necessary and was about to throw it away when he thought better of it. He carefully unfurled it, folded it neatly and placed it into his robe pocket. It was the only proof he had of what took place. He'll go over the implications of why he wanted to preserve the memory later.

He stood and took the report, placing it in the outbox on the way out the door. He too had plans this evening and was most eager to get to it. Perhaps his planned company will fully erase any trace of his encounter with Granger. He hoped so. Otherwise he will never be able to look her in the face. 

******

"I had a lovely time, Draco," Elizabeth (or was it Annabeth?) cooed in his ear as they walked up the path to her flat. She had a death grip on his arm and he thought he might drown in the cloying perfume she seemed to have bathed in. It took everything he had not to pull away from her. 

"Yes. Me too," he said distractedly. He, in fact, did not have a good time. Annabeth (or Elizabeth) was as interesting as a newborn niffler. Her company did nothing but irritate him. Why did he agree to this date again? Oh yes, because when she asked him she made it quite clear how their night was going to end. 

He was more than ready for that part. So far she did nothing to distract him from the memory of Granger. If anything, her lack of conversational skills gave him more time to think about big brown eyes and that sinful mouth. Hopefully this part of the date will do what Elizabeth's (pretty sure it's Annabeth) company alone couldn't do. 

She finally released him from her clutches and he stood back as she lifted the wards of her home and opened her door. She threw him a sultry smile over her shoulder as she walked in. He followed her, ignoring the fact that her smile did nothing for him or his dormant libido. 

"Would you care for a glass of wine? Fire whiskey?" she asked after she hung her robe in the hallway. He did the same, following her to the living room as she went to her kitchen. 

"Yes, that would be great," he answered absently. Currently, he wanted nothing more than to leave and forget this disappointing date with Annabeth but he desperately needed a good shag and she was willing. However, his body seemed to be rebelling against him for he had not one ounce of arousal to speak of. 

He sat on her couch and thought of a particularly great wanking session he had a few days ago to help get him more into the mood he was supposed to be in. He refused to think of Granger in his quest for stimulation. He was suppose to _not_ think of her. 

And her mouth. 

It wasn't working. 

He lifted his hand to his face and sniffed before he realized what he was doing. He casted a stasis charm on his hands to retain the smell of roses and honeysuckle Granger's hair left behind. He refused to even think about the reason he did it. 

It did the trick. His body responded to the memory the smell conjured. Spring flowers. Brown eyes. Wild hair. 

He took another whiff. 

Hot, wet mouth. Incredibly talented tongue. Tight throat...

"Which one?" Elizabeth's disembodied voice asked from the kitchen.

"I'm sorry what?" he answered, dropping his hands as if he was caught doing something naughty.

"Wine or firewhiskey?"

"Oh, the fire whiskey will be fine," he called back, trying not to feel guilty that he had to think of another woman to get in the mood. No matter. Elizabeth would never be the wiser and his cock, thank Merlin, was finally fully ready to go. He breathed a sigh of relief. For a moment he thought Granger might have broken him then he remembered the fact that the smell of her hair on his hands was what got him hard and frowned. Maybe she did. 

"Ice?" Annabeth's asked.

"No ice, thank you," he answered rather tersely. He needed pure, undiluted alcohol at the moment. 

Elizabeth returned with two glasses of neat firewhiskey and a heated look in her eyes.  
He gave her what he hoped was a sexy smile but even to him felt more like a grimace.

Next time he saw Granger he was hexing her to her eyeballs. Never had he such a difficult time in getting ready for sex. 

Elizabeth handed him his glass and joined him on the couch, sitting close to him. The smell of her perfume assaulted his senses again. Maybe they should take a shower together first but he didn't know how to suggest it without offending her. He threw back the double shot in one gulp and set the glass down on the coffee table. He needed the alcohol in his system stat. Annabeth raised an eyebrow and did the same. 

"Now," she purred as she set her glass down beside his, "shall we carry on the rest of our date?"

"Merlin, yes," he answered as she slid her hand up his chest to curl around his neck, pulling him towards her for a kiss. 

******

Fifteen minutes later, Draco was hastily leaving the flat, ducking rapidly flying hexes, lucky to have his bollocks intact. A shame, really. Everything was going so well and to plan! She had her tongue down his throat and her hand down his pants and he had a hand gripping a rather nice breast and had nearly forgotten about her perfume. Then she stroked him in a way that triggered a flashback and he did the unthinkable. 

He groaned Granger's name.

Needless to say, _Jeannette_ , as it turned out, was not pleased. In fact, her displeasure very nearly got him sent to St. Mungo's. 

Fuck hexing Granger. He was going to make her life a living hell come Monday. 

He finally made it to the apparition point and with a wary glance behind his back just in case Jeannette decided she wasn't quite through with him, apparated directly into his study. 

The fire place roared to life at his arrival and he immediately fell into the armchair in front of it, summoning a full bottle of fire whiskey right into his waiting hand. 

After a couple generous swigs straight from the bottle he leaned his head back and sighed. What a productive day he had! He managed to have both the best and worst sexual experiences in his life in one day. 

If only they happened in reverse and it was Jeannette who delivered that fantastic blow job. Then maybe he wouldn't be sitting here frustrated, unsatisfied and reduced to having to spend another night pathetically wanking instead of enthusiastically shagging like he'd originally planned. 

And it was all Granger's bloody fault. 

He refused to acknowledge the fact that her soft lips would have never caressed his cock had he not made that her punishment. Okay, he'll acknowledge it. It was his fault. She didn't have to bloody do it. Clearly he underestimated her determination to best him. Especially at his own game. Obviously she knew her skills in that department was unparalleled as her skillset was in most areas of her life. Not one to waste an opportunity, wanted to disprove his declaration that he knew everything about her and as a bonus possibly ruin him for any future blow jobs he received. How very Slytherin of her.

Well he wasn't going to bloody let her.

He stood up, whiskey bottle still in hand, and walked over to his desk. He pulled a long swig from it then set it down before pulling out a quill and parchment. He was going to request a date with another witch with whom he'd dated briefly but ended up mutually agreeing that they were only compatible between the sheets and no where else. He would request her tonight, but she never responded well to late night summons and going through three women in one day was a bit much even for him. This one may not much like him but she never turned him down and he was almost desperate for an orgasm that could blow Granger's out of the water. The ones he received from her should be adequate enough. He was determined to erase every trace of his encounter with Granger before Monday.

Once the letter was written and his owl sent, he settled back in his chair and stared at the fire. 

The fire whiskey was now coursing through his veins and his thoughts swirled unbidden with her. He didnt bother to stop it and let images of brown, riotous hair, honey eyes and a mouth that could probably start wars shift through his mind making his breath hitch and his unsatisfied cock stir.

Well, one wank to the memory of her couldn't hurt, now could it? He was still in need of an orgasm, even as undesired his hand would be in place of a warm, wet cunt. It was just him and the good bloke, Ogden here now and he trusted him implicitly. 

He lifted his hand to his face and inhaled deeply. The scent of honeysuckle and roses was just as fresh as when he first discovered it lingering on his hands. Like a Pavlovian reflex the smell triggered the memory of that afternoon and his cock jumped to life. He groaned. She really did break him. Never had he had such a visceral reaction to a smell. The thought didn't make him remove his hand, instead he continued to sniff it like the nutter he was while his other hand unbuckled his trousers to reach in and pull out his aching cock, stroking it slowly, mentally filtering through his favorite moments.

The look in her eyes when she first took him into her mouth. Just as knowing and focused as they were when tackling any subject. 

He sighed as he stroked, using his thumb to collect the moisture at the tip. 

The way she sucked the head while staring at him. Her warm hand gripping the base with perfect pressure.

His strokes picked up in speed. 

The way her tongue whipped around his member as she bobbed over him. 

His head fell back in the chair as he gasped, his hand tightening.

The way she took every centimeter of him, her throat constricting around him so deliciously. 

His hand stroked faster, squeezing around the head with each up stroke.

The way she hummed when he was deep in her mouth, the vibrations running up his cock and touching a part inside of him that had never been stimulating before. A place he wasn't even aware of. 

He groaned. He was close. He took another whiff of his hand. 

The way she grabbed his hands and brought them to that mass of hair that was much softer than he ever imagined. The way she allowed him, _encouraged him_ , to fuck her mouth like it was her cunt with absolute abandon. 

His orgasm surprised him and the intensity of it nearly had him arching off the chair, his seed coating his hand as his hips jerked erratically. 

"Fucking hell," he groaned in disbelief after his orgasm faded to sporadic tremors and his heavy breaths evened out. He hadn't come that hard from a wanking since he first discovered wanking in first year! 

He released his softening member and tiredly summoned his wand, casting a quick scourgify. He tucked himself back into his trousers, letting his head fall back in the chair. 

So here he was, alone at home on a Friday night, wanking himself to the memory of the woman who drove him mad forty hours a week. A woman who hated him even though he hadn't hated her in years. Maybe he never hated her. 

How far the mighty had fallen. Witch Weekly's most eligible bachelor three years running wanking himself to oblivion to none other than the Golden Girl. The one woman who, for him, should be untouchable. 

But he learned today she wasn't as untouchable as he originally thought, now hadn't he? If his ex Death Eater cock wasn't too beneath her pretty, golden mouth maybe she wasn't too adverse to it being in other places.

His plans changed. Instead of making her life hell come Monday perhaps another course of action was in order. Obviously his budding obsession with her wasn't going to just go away. Maybe instead of trying to forget it happened, he could try to have it again. If he could get off like that at just the smell and thought of her then perhaps Granger deserved a more...charming approach. 

He'd never been turned down for a date. He was sure Granger would be no different. Well, probably a lot different but no matter. The Malfoy charm was undeniable. He could tweak it a bit to suit her needs, of course. He smiled to himself before summoning his whiskey again, frowning at how little was left. He swallowed the last bit and vanished the bottle. The room was spinning but in a pleasant way. 

He sat back and smiled. Should be simple enough. He'll have her again by next week and when he did he'll make sure not to fall asleep.


End file.
